Luke Vapor
History 'Family' Luke and Drake's birth was a mystery because their mother (Melina) never had a relationship with someone during that time. Their mother was told by Athena that the spirit of Helios reproduced with her. So Luke and Drake were the last sons of Helios. During the age of seven Drake and Luke were able to make fire. Luke was very athletic and friendly while Drake was very rude and didn't like company. They learned of that they were demigods at the age of ten. Luke and Drake went to train at Camp Half-Blood, were they stayed there until the age 15. 'Camp Half-Blood' Luke and Drake arrived at Camp Half-Blood at age 9, their mother took the there so they could be safe. Luke became friends with Johnny who arrived a week earlier, April also became a very good friend of Luke and helped him with a lot of things. 'The White Knights' 'Camp Jupiter' Alternate Stories 'The Running Man' 'Last Man Standing' Luke is one of the main characters in Last Man Standing (LMS), he is introduced in the first chapter of the story and plays a big role on the rest of the story. Luke and his brother travel around the world looking for supplies so they can survive. On their journey, they stop and look for supplies on apartments, they meet other survivors in the building and they decide to travel together. 'The Olympian League ' In many of the stories of The Olympian League, Luke is mentioned or makes a short cameo. He is a trainer at The Olympian League Academy and teaches young heroes how to fight with a sword and survival training. 'Sounds of War ' Luke makes various appearances in the Sounds of War series, Personality Luke is a very brave boy, he cares a lot about his friends and would do anything to help them. He grew as a happy kid but it all got ruined by his brother, Drake Vapor. Luke changed a lot after a battle with Drake which caused the death of Johnny, Luke became less caring, less responsable, more of a fighter and disciplined. Appearance Luke has tan skin, black hair and red eyes. He usually wears sports clothes (like Ferrari Jackets, etc) and jeans. He is muscular and tall with many scars in his arms (from battles). Powers/Abilities/Weapons *'Fire'- Luke has the ability to make fire (this ability is very similar to Pyrokinesis). He uses this ability to make fire balls and shoot them at enemies. He is able to make his fire in different shapes (like fire balls, fire knives, etc.) but the bigger the fire is the bigger energy it takes. *'Fire Proof-' Luke is inmune to fire though greek fire does hurt him if he is hit by it many times. *'Ultimate Fire Form'- Luke possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. *'ADHD and Dyslexia' Appearances *The White Knights *The Olympian Games **Luke Vapor's Challanges (The Olympian Games) *The Running Man *The Clues of the Moon *Last Man Standing *The Legacy of Three (Cameo) *Sounds of War *Kisses in the Rain (One-Shot) *Mirrors (One-Shot) Gallery Luke Vapor.JPG|Luke Vapor Luke Vapor (Ultimate Fire Form).jpg|Luke Vapor (Ultimate Fire Form) Luke Vapor.png Luke Vapor.jpg|Luke Vapor The White Knights (Taylor Lautner).jpg luke vapor.png he R Category:Children of Helios Category:Character Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:In a Relationship Category:Males Category:Demititans Category:Last Man Standing Category:The Olympian League Category:The White Knights Category:Sounds of War Category:The Running Man Category:The Clues of the Moon Category:The Legacy of Three